


Rain Can't Hurt Us Now

by OneMoreDaytoBeWicked



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Slow Dancing, Thunderstorms, minor PTSD, slow dancing in the living room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneMoreDaytoBeWicked/pseuds/OneMoreDaytoBeWicked
Summary: Since the accident weather like this brought overcast not only to the world around them but into their homeIt was hard to think that what caused this happened nearly a year ago***Thunderstorms make Bucky nervous. They have since the accident. It's up to Steve to distract Bucky from the memories that lurk around with every passing storm. Even when those memories still even lurk in his own mind.





	Rain Can't Hurt Us Now

He stretched out on the couch; it wouldn’t be long till Bucky would be home with dinner. Steve needed to stay awake to help him in if he needed it. His head rested on his arms as he looked lazily at the tv. It’d be okay if he rested his eyes for a brief moment. He would be fine. 

His phone ringing like crazy beside him woke him up from his accidental nap. Sitting straight up, he was confused. The tv was dark. The storm outside must have knocked out the satellite. Looking down at his phone he didn’t recognize the number. He had a sudden drop in his stomach. Something didn’t feel right. Snatching his phone up he accepted the call and put the phone to his ear. “Hello?”

“Hello is this Mr.Steven Rogers?”

“Yeah that’s me. Who is this?”

“I’m am a nurse at Central Hospital. You’re listed as an emergency contact in James Barnes’ phone.” There was a pause in her words. He could hear stiff paper being shuffled around in the background like someone was going through paperwork. “James has been in a car accident.”

For a moment it was like world stood still. He couldn’t hear what else she was saying. All he could focus on was that Bucky was hurt. Bucky had been in an accident. Steve had been so stupid to let him go out in this weather for take-out. Take-out of all things. They didn’t need it; they could’ve just made something here, but his boyfriend insisted on going out to get Steve’s favorite. He wasn’t sure what he would do with himself if something serious happened to him.

“Hello? Are you still with me?” The nurse asked over the phone.

Steve’s throat felt tight but he cleared it before saying, “Yes sorry. What was that again?”

“It isn’t looking too serious but James is in surgery right now. Could you please come down and fill out some paperwork, please?” She spoke slowly, her words clear and precise. It wasn’t dragging to the point where he felt stupid and wanted to scream at her to hurry up. Instead it was just the right speed to work with him right now and all his racing thoughts. 

“Yes, yes of course. How long will he be in surgery?” he asked as he looked around for his shoes.

“I’m not sure at the moment. I’m sure we will have a better estimation by the time you get here,” she said.

“Alright. Thank you.”

“No problem. Have a good day.”

That made him want to laugh. Have a good day? How could he when this news was just set before him. He stayed quiet for a minute gripping the phone till his knuckles went white. “I’ll try.” He hung up.

Hastily tying his shoes, he stood grabbing, his oversized jacket off the hook, zipping it, and pulling the hood up. He looked down at his phone considering ordering an Uber, but the horrific images of what the accident probably looked like had him closing the app real fast. He grabbed his umbrella off the hook and shut the door, locking it behind him. His keys jingling in pocket a comforting noise. Standing at the entrance of the building he opened the door and headed out as thunder rumbled above him.

Steve wasn’t exactly sure how he got to the hospital. It was all such a blur. Before he knew it he stood in the lobby umbrella closed and dripping wet. His eyes were brimming with tears. He’d been so caught up in trying to get down to the hospital that he wasn’t even sure when he started crying. This wasn’t his first trip to a hospital this year. His poor immune system caught him frequently here when it got bad enough. He knew Bucky would tease him later about how he should've just taken a car here cause knowing his luck he’d catch a bad cold from a long walk in the hard rain. He didn’t care though. Tucking the wet umbrella under his arm, he wiped his hands over his face trying to get rid of the tears. 

He approached the desk, pulling his hood down. He knew he looked miserable but he didn’t really care.

“I’m looking for James Barnes. James Buchanan Barnes. He was taken in here I don’t even know at what time he was in a car accident.” He was rambling. Rambling a whole lot. He looked at the poor receptionist with a desperate gaze.

“One moment,” she said with hesitance in her voice. She typed away, her computer angled away from his prying gaze. “He just got out of surgery about,” she paused squinting at the bright screen leaning towards it. “Twenty minutes ago, I can page his doctor to come talk to you,” she said, typing away at her computer again. She then turned, grabbing a clipboard, some paperwork, and a pen. “Dr. Banner will be down to talk to you in a couple minutes. Please fill all this out while you’re waiting.” 

It was so hard to concentrate on the paperwork. He filled out a few things about Bucky that were required. Then the words would grow fuzzy and he’d start thinking about something. The tears would begin rolling and he couldn’t help but feel useless. Then he’d snap out of it fill out more stuff and the cycle would begin again. 

He was finally making progress on the paperwork when someone approached him. A man about average height looked down at him through his glasses. He wore dark green scrubs with a signature white doctors’ coat. His hair was a dark brown but flecked with gray towards the base. He looked as tired as Steve felt.

“Steven Rogers?” he asked.

“Steve,” he corrected. Steven was so formal. He didn’t like it. Standing, he set the clipboard aside on the chair and extended his hand to the man, asking, “Dr. Banner?”

“Yes.” 

The man didn’t look like he had too much bad news. There didn’t seem to be an air of disappointment around him. “How’s Bucky- I mean how’s James doing?”

“Better than expected. He is quite a fighter. We originally weren’t sure how much damage he sustained. There was shrapnel in his left arm that was pretty deep, also some in his stomach but once we got that out in surgery and got him all patched up things were looking good. He’s sustained a minor concussion. Thankfully he was wearing his seatbelt other wise this could’ve been way worse.” He paused making sure Steve was following along. “He’s also got some bruising that may be tender. We’re going to keep him over night to keep an eye on him and I will be checking up with him in the morning to make sure his conditioned hasn’t worsened. If he’s looking good, and think he will be, he can go home.” 

This was such a relief. He had tears forming in his eyes from relief bring his hands up again he wiped his eyes. “Thank you Dr.Banner.” He turned to grab the clipboard and pen again. “Can I go see him?” he asked.

“Yes of course. He should be waking up soon,” Dr. Banner said before turning and verbally directing him to Bucky’s room. The man glanced down and saw the clipboard. “If you’re done with that I can take it,” he said.

He shook his head. “No I’ve still got some things to fill out.” Fiddling with the pen in his hand he clicked and clicked it again before asking, “Where can I take this once I’m done?”

“Right over to Miss Erickson,” he said, gesturing to the receptionist Steve had spoken to earlier.

“Alright, thank you so much.” Picking up his umbrella he walked past him with all his stuff in hand and walked to Bucky’s room. It felt like the short walk took forever. Standing in the doorway his own heart picked up speed seeing his boyfriend lying in that bed. The room had a good view of the outside and the storm that continued to rage. The room was lit up though by the light over head. Steve was glad he didn’t think he could stand being in here with the man in the darkness of the storm. 

Pulling up a chair to Bucky’s bed side he set the umbrella down as well as the paperwork. That could wait. He wanted to check for himself that Bucky was alright. To see the man here in front of him breathing was enough to start the process of calming his worried mind. Reaching for the Bucky’s hand that felt limp he rubbed the back of it with his thumb. There were bruises along the Bucky’’s knuckles. Normally, Steve was the one layered in bruises from the fights that found him when some jerk was pulling stuff he shouldn’t. Bringing the hand to his lips, he pressed a kiss to the back of it. The weight of the situation hit him then. How easily he could’ve lost Bucky. He let the tears come. He wanted to get it out now before Bucky woke up.

It was a little while later that Bucky blinked awake. He looked around clearly confused and a little lost, he squeezed Steve’s hand. He looked over at him as if surprised to see him there but Steve could see the relief in his eyes as he relaxed.

“Stevie what happened?” Bucky croaked, his voice rough and dry.

“Hey Buck,” Steve said, scooting his chair even closer.

“What happened?” He repeated.

“Buck you were-” his voice broke off. Here were the tears again and the tightening throat. Swallowing he had to push through and get the words out. “Bucky you were in an accident. A car accident.”

Bucky just stared at him for a moment, gripping his hand. 

“Hey, why don’t I go find the doctor to explain everything,” he said softly, pressing a kiss to the Bucky’s hand again. Steve rose to leave but Bucky still gripped his hand. Turning to him with watery eyes he leaned down to press a kiss to the Bucky’s forehead. “Hey everything's gonna be alright, Buck. We’ve made it through so much. We’ll get through this,” he said, doing everything to keep his voice even and reassuring.

Reluctantly Bucky let go of his hand. It was actually hard for Steve to leave him here in this room but he’d be back in a minute. Seeing Dr. Banner at the end of the hall talking to a nurse he jogged over to approach. 

“Dr. Banner, James is waking up I was wondering if you could explain the extent of his damages to him,” he asked smiling apologetically. He needed someone with a clear head to tell Bucky everything. Hell, Steve didn’t even know how the accident went down. He’d be seeing a police report about it eventually all he hoped was that he wouldn’t need to see the damaged car. 

“Of course,” he turned to the nurse. “We can discuss this later right?”

The woman offered a polite smile. “Of course.” 

Returning to the hospital room, Steve seated himself back in his chair busying himself with paperwork as Dr.Banner ran through the injuries with Bucky. He’d already heard the whole talk; he didn’t want to hear it again. He just wanted to skip ahead to his boyfriend being better and safe at home.

“Thank you.” Bucky said quietly as Dr. Banner left the room, shutting the door. “You can go home if you want,” he told Steve with a soft smile.

“Hell no, Buck, I’m not going anywhere,” he said as he relaxed back against the chair. 

“That chair is gonna mess with you back and you know it,” he said.

Even when his boyfriend was the one needing to be taken care of he still found ways to try and look out for Steve. “I’ll be fine for the night. I’m not made of glass. I’m not gonna break,” he insisted.

Bucky snorted, his head hitting the back of the wall lightly. He winced. “I know you’re not walking glass but you know how stiff your back will get and you know that thing won’t give you much support.”

“Yeah alright I know that but I’m more than willing to endure it for a night to be with you.” Steve made a point of leaning back in his chair. “You’re not going to change my mind.”

The man laughed weakly offering him a small smile. “You’re so stubborn.”

“Yeah you know you love it.” He sat up and leaned over to press a kiss to Bucky’s lips. It was very brief. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Bucky said quietly. 

Steve looked over to the window and saw the storm was clearing up and a sunset was actually visible. Warm gold light dancing on low clouds. The sun just barely visible on the horizon as it began to dip away out of site. For the first time that evening he actually believed that things really were going to be okay.

***

_**Present Time** _

It was a few hours later and the storm rolled in. Steve had the same anxious feeling he now got whenever he found himself awake during one. He had this paralyzing sense looming around him that Bucky would disappear and be gone if they were apart during a storm. Steve didn’t even know how much worse it must be for the man who actually was in the accident.

Thunder roared outside and lightning flashed. It wasn’t long before their shitty tv service went out because it couldn’t even weather the simplest strom without losing service. Steve had resumed his spot on the couch with his feet lazily tossed in his boyfriends lap. 

The man was tense and clearly uncomfortable each time lightning flashed. Setting his sketch pad aside he tried to think of something that could get Bucky’s mind off of the storm. Standing up he looked over at their speaker he could connect his phone to he got an idea.

Setting his phone up to play the song and hooked it up. Instantly the room was filled with the slow song and it’s violins. Slowly turning to Bucky he offered his hand. Bucky looked up at him and a slow smile formed on it lips. Before he knew it his boyfriend was up in front of him with his arms around his waist. Steve ran his hands up his boyfriend’s arms his fingers dancing over the bumpy scars on the left arm he let his arms wrap around his neck as they began slowly swaying to the music. 

Steve looked up at his taller boyfriend with a broad smile before leaning his head against Bucky’s chest. Despite him not having the best singing voice he sang along to the song softly.

“With nothing to mar our joy, I’d say such wonderful things to you. There would be such wonderful things to do if you were the only girl in the world and I were the only boy.”

When the song slowly faded out and the next song came on. It was louder and definitely fell into the category of pop rather than the slow classical song but it didn’t matter to them. They just kept dancing away. Steve wasn’t sure how long they danced for and he was sure he could keep doing this forever. For the second time in awhile he felt like things were going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Come say hello on [Tumblr](http://bjorn--ironside.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
